


Bonding in Armour

by McG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sirius gets himself in a tight spot, and Remus keeps him company until help arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding in Armour

Sirius grunted, shifting in the small space.

“Wipe that smug look off your face, will you?” he snapped at Remus. “It’s not exactly comfortable”. He wriggled some more and sighed, giving a feeble tug on his leg.

“Sorry,” Remus answered, struggling not to laugh, “but just how exactly did you manage to get your leg stuck in a suit of armour anyway?”

“I was trying to hide, believe it or not, and it was working until you came along bashing into things and knocked it over.”

“So you weren’t stuck until it fell over? Why didn’t you move out of the way when you heard me coming then?”

There was a long pause and Sirius stared into some point over Remus’s shoulder.

“I may already have been stuck.” he finally admitted. “But! It was fine, I was going to get out. I knew how it got in there didn’t I? Now what chance have I got? I’m stuck forever. You’ll have to bring me food, and people will come to look at me, saying _‘Oh this is the boy that got his leg stuck in the school’_. And you and James and Pete will sell photographs of me stuck here and get rich. And–”

“Sirius, shut up.” Remus cut off the waffling self pity. “No one’s getting stuck for ever. Just wait ‘til James comes back and we’ll get you out. Though honestly, getting your leg stuck in armour? Berk.” he smiled, almost affectionately.

“You’re a good friend, you know. Even if you did laugh yourself stupid when you saw.”

Remus blushed slightly and studied his toes. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Don’t be daft, Sirius.” he sighed. “You don’t want to be friends with me, I’ve told you that before.”

Sirius gave him a bright grin in return, “Yes but we know why you keep saying that now, and we don’t care.”

“What do you mean?” Remus asked, trying not to let his voice betray his sudden panic.

“We know your secret, Remus. We’ve worked it out and we don’t mind.” Sirius tried to make eye contact, but Remus was stubbornly refusing to cooperate.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have any secrets.” the worry was unmistakable now.

“I said it’s ok, Remus. We know that you’re a werewolf.”

“SHUT UP! Merlin, Sirius!” Remus panicked, tense and ready to run, “You shouldn’t say things like that, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hey, Remus, it’s alright.” Sirius moved again, and leant over until he could reach to touch Remus’s arm, rubbing it gently. “Don’t worry about it. We know you, _I_ know you. I know you’re not bad or evil. I’ll never ever let anyone think that about you. That’s what friends are for. We’re going to look after you now.”

“You mean that?” Remus sniffed, and rubbed his eyes with his hands, keeping the threatened tears at bay.

“I do, honest. You’ll see, before you know it we’ll be old and grey and sitting together in the park with little grandchildren running round our ankles. It’ll be great, Remus. Just you wait.”

He leant back against the wall, his hand still rubbing soothingly on Remus’s arm, and they waited quietly until James came to rescue him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/profile)[rs_500](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/) January 2009; Challenge: _recipient_ [](http://a-shadow-there.livejournal.com/profile)[a_shadow_there](http://a-shadow-there.livejournal.com/) _Keywords_ grin, shifting, berk _Dialogue_ "Wipe that smug look off your face, will you?"


End file.
